Carnage
by RaichuFloette
Summary: After years of trauma, I was certain that nothing else in my life could go badly. Turns out I was DEAD wrong. Contains a lot of violence/blood. I don't recommend people with queasiness to read. Creepypasta


_**I PRESSED B**_

I loved, and still love, Pokémon.

It's fun to interact with your cute and cuddly Pokémon (most of them, at least) and play with them in the X and Y versions. I loved battling with them. I didn't want them to get hurt, so I fed them Oran Berries, potions, super potions, hyper potions, revives, anything to heal them. I loved them dearly.

Then one day, I caught an Eevee. I already had a Sylveon and Umbreon, nicknamed Sylven and Poppy (soon to be changed). I didn't really need another Eevee, but after encountering a female Eevee, I couldn't resist. After all, females weren't all that common. I had a Vaporeon and Sylveon, both male. My Umbreon was the only female.

I decided to make the Eevee into an Espeon. I loved her, cherished her, battled with her….when she was at a high level, I taught her some new moves.

Then she leveled up one more time. She learned Charm.

**What? Lily is evolving!**

I leaned forward eagerly. I loved Espeon, so I was sure I would like this transformation.

My heart fell when I saw that Lily's shape was changing into a Sylveon instead of an Espeon. I already _had _a Sylveon! I didn't need two!

I spammed the B button.

**What? Lily's transformation is cut short.**

I was slightly surprised; I was certain that's not what the text box was supposed to say. Brushing it off as an 'update', I looked at the Eevee.

She was glaring at me.

Her eyes were narrowed, her tail wagging madly. It was the same expression an Eevee would make if you threw away a Pokepuff or hurt it or something. Maybe it was a glitch. Maybe the game thought I was in Pokémon Amie.

Finally the evolution screen faded away, and I was returned to the overworld. I biked through the grass, battling more Pokémon and gaining needed experience for Lily, Sylven, and Poppy.

**What? Lily is evolving!**

I pressed 'b' again.

**Huh? Lily stopped evolving?!**

I found it unnecessary to have a '?!' at the end, but I shrugged it off once again. This time, Lily looked like she wanted to kill me. That's when I noticed something.

Her ear was slightly torn.

Maybe I was imagining things. That doesn't happen in a normal Pokémon game, and it's not like mine was hacked or anything. Believing it to just be a graphical glitch (despite me not knowing about it from the internet) I sat back and watched as I, once again, was returned to the overworld.

I rode through the tall grass, training my Eevee. However, I noticed something. Her ear really _was _torn, like a chunk of it was bitten off by a Poochyena or another big-jawed Pokémon.

I tried to play with her in Pokémon Amie. She was turned around, not facing me.

I poked her, which was supposed to bring the Pokémon's attention to its trainer.

She did not face me.

Deciding I needed a new stylus (mine was blunt at the time) I left Pokémon Amie and went to my party instead. I checked Lily's summary.

She was, once again, glaring at me. And her ability was 'Cancel'. I didn't think that was an ability, and I was pretty sure it was Run Away before. Perhaps I skimmed it over too fast.

I left the party and cycled through the grass, training. However, I began to notice Lily's ears slowly drooping, her tail not wagging as much as before. The worst downfall of it all was that her attack and defense seemed to be lowered. Heck, I bet a level 1 Caterpie could beat her in 5 turns!

**What? Lily is evolving!**

I pressed B, seriously getting annoyed with the music and such.

**Lily seems mad!**

Well duh, I could see that. Her eyes were narrowed to the point where I could've sworn they were slits. Her tail and ears were lolling to the side. Her fur was ruffled and slightly messed-up. Call me crazy, but I also thought that her ear was even more bitten off.

The playfulness in her bright amber eyes had diminished. She stared at me coldly, despite being just pixels that couldn't attack me or anything.

"I don't need another Sylveon," I said aloud. "I need an Espeon."

I jumped when Lily shook her head. Had she heard me? She gave no sign of it.

The evolution screen faded.

Sighing, I checked my party for the heck of it. I was shocked to see all my Pokémon except Tempest, my Raichu, glaring at me with fury. Each of them was torn up and disgusting. (Besides Tempest.)

Hector, my Pidgeot, was glaring daggers at me. One of his wings was bent at an odd angle, and his eyes had dulled. There was a little red scar on his beak, but nothing too unusual.

It only got worse.

There was Sylven. He was staring at me with undisguised hatred. His mouth was slightly agape, disgusting green slop dripping steadily out of it. A few scars littered his body here and there, but otherwise he looked fine.

Then Poppy. Her tail was sagging to the ground, a portion of it mangled and appeared to be gnawed off. She was, like the previous Pokémon, glaring at me with fierce anger in her red gaze. Blood was leaking out of bullet wounds that had mysteriously appeared on her body. She held one paw up gingerly, as if something had broken it.

By this point, I was freaking out. But I had to be brave. Taking a calming breath, I moved on to the next Pokémon.

Azure, my Lapras. Her shell was cracked, revealing flesh beneath. Scratches and wounds were strewn across her body. Her 'flippers' were cut and bruised. One of her eyes was closed, a scar slicing it in half. Her other eye was hidden, so I didn't know if she was truly mad at me or not. However, her tense posture made me assume she was angry at me.

Moondancer, my Xerneas. One of her antlers was gone, leaving behind a stump coated with dry blood. She gazed at me forlornly, as if crying out, 'help!' However, there was still rage in her eyes. Strange clawmarks were scattered on her body, as if a Meowth had attacked her. There was a horrible wound in her chest, revealing her bloody ribcage, bones, and muscle. I flinched away, mortified by this.

And finally, Tempest. To my relief, he was normal. He was staring at me with gleaming black eyes, smiling brightly as if nothing bad had happened. There was nothing strange about him, not even a nick in his tail. Nothing.

I held my breath and slowly moved on to Lily.

She was mutilated.

Her right front leg and both of her back legs were missing. She only had one foot. She was staring at me with creepy cheerfulness in her eyes.

A text box slowly appeared.

**Lily wants to evolve. Will you let her evolve?**

I was so scared I accidentally pressed the B button.

**Lily is angry. Lily attacks!**

Suddenly I was in a battle against the Eevee. She was staring at me with a scary smile on her face.

I sent out Tempest, the only Pokémon I had. I figured the others betrayed me because they were threatened by Lily or something.

I selected Thunder. It missed.

**Lily used Kill!**

I yelped in surprise as the Eevee moved. The attack was much like Quick Attack.

Blood poured out of my poor Raichu's head. His brain was showing. However, he still held on at 1 HP.

Lily's mouth moved as a text box showed up.

**Tough little guy, eh? Well, I'll show you not to mess with me.**

**Lily used Tear!**

Suddenly she charged forward at blinding speed and ripped off one of Tempest's limbs. I could hear his horrified cry echo across my room as he fainted. No, he didn't faint…

**Tempest died.**

Sobs wracked my body. My poor, poor buddy…Blood flowed out of the scratches covering his body. His eyes were black sockets, red tears dripping out of them. He looked at me sadly, anguish clouding his night-sky black eyes. Then he fell to the ground, eyes lifeless and body motionless. I cried for minutes, staring at the screen in disbelief. Eventually Lily tore her gaze away from the Raichu and stared at me morbidly.

**Lily used Scratch!**

Lily unsheathed her claws and sprang at my character, who was gazing in horror at the Raichu lying dead at her feet.

My character, named Hailey, wailed in surprise, the sound audible from the 3DS.

**You will pay for this!**

But before Lily could kill my character, I quickly turned off the game.

I breathed hard. What had just happened?

That's when I felt it. A pain in my shoulder.

Dread flooding over me, I slowly looked at it….

Scratch marks were on my shoulder.

Blood was flowing from it.

**Yes, you will regret pressing B…prepare to die.**

Now, I know what you're thinking. This is a creepypasta, there's not supposed to be a happy ending! But it isn't really a 'happy' ending…

I was brought to the hospital and got fixed up. When I was discharged, I picked up my 3DS, despite the horrors of the game, and played the dreaded Pokémon X.

Nothing unusual happened.

However, all of my Pokémon except my Raichu were gone. They probably released themselves. Tempest had died, so he was out of the question.

I traveled without a Pokémon in my party. I went into the tall grass and caught a Pikachu (despite having no Pokémon). I named him Tempest, in honor of my steadfast Raichu. I gave him full affection and treated him like he was god or something. I gave him a Thunderstone and he evolved. It was just like old days.

Then I caught a female Eevee. I named her Flower. Anything except Lily would be good.

**What? Flower is evolving!**

I could see she was evolving into a Sylveon, something I didn't want.

But, after the atrocious confrontation with that hateful Eevee, who cares what Flower wants?

I trained them up. I never got any other Pokémon. Tempest and Flower were both level 100.

Even though things are back to normal, I still had one thing embedded in my brain….

_Never press B…._


End file.
